Cops and Robbers
Cops and Robbers is an Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D./Guardians of the Galaxy fanfic written by MermaidatHeart, featuring three of MermaidatHeart's characters from S.H.I.E.L.D. High Roleplay Wiki, Britni Kendall, Adam Padyao, and Mikaela Franks, when they go on their first unofficial mission to save the day. It is the unofficial beginning of The Galaxy's Junior Guardians, and is the backdoor pilot to Cops and Spaceships, Age of Miracles, and AKA Purple. It is currently going through an official revision. An adolescent attending S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy of Operations named Britni, while contacting her parents, learns about a threat that resides in a newspaper office. All of the papers about superheroes have been vandalized, and not by her teachers. She secretly tells her best friends, Adam and Mikaela, about this, and they form a plan to find this villain. #All three sneak off school grounds on Saturday. #Adam will go into the office, while Mikaela will wait outside. #Adam will use his invisibility to sneak into the printer room, and wait for the criminal to arrive. #If Mikaela finds the criminal first, she'll use her sonic scream to knock them out. #Britni will keep in touch with both of them nearby the police station, to call the police when Adam and Mikaela find the criminal. Seems pretty simple, right? But the criminal, or the criminals, know all about Adam, Mikaela, and Britni, and their little school. And they're about to do everything they can to stop the three of them from turning them in. *'I Read Some Spam Mail'-Narrated by Britni *'Our First Mission Begins (Unofficially)'- Narrated by Adam *I Meet My New Manager- Narrated by Adam *Barbie Strangles My Neck- Narrated by Mikaela *I Play a Game of Duck-Duck-Goose- Narrated by Mikaela *A Joyful Reunion With My Ex- Narrated by Adam *We get a Warning From an Alien- Narrated by Adam *We Become Part of Something Bigger- Narrated by Britni Britni05.jpg|Britni Kendall Jack06.jpg|Adam Padyao Mikaela24.jpg|Mikaela Franks Lori Agner.jpg|Lori Agner Jade Maack.jpg|Jade Maack Erin Traum.jpg|Erin Traum Beth Legon.jpg|Beth Legon Nebula.jpg|Nebula Rhomann Dey.jpg|Rhomann Dey Lamar Metelka.jpg|Lamar Metelka Winifred Felt.jpg|Winifred Felt Rita Bishop.jpg|Rita Bishop Newspaper Manager.jpg|Christopher Jenkins *Ali Stroker as Britni Kendall *Blake Jenner as Adam Padyao *Aylin Bayramoglu as Mikaela Franks *Lucy Hale as Lori Agner *Ashley Benson as Jade Maack *Shay Mitchell as Erin Traum *Troian Bellisario as Beth Legon *Karen Gillan as Nebula *John C. Reilly as Rhomann Dey *Brant Daugherty as Lamar Metelka *Nicole Anderson as Winifred Felt *Lupita Nyong’o as Rita Bishop *Dominic Burgess as Christopher Jenkins *This is the first MermaidatHeart fanfiction to go through an official revision. *The original chapters will be kept preserved on project pages. Adam CAR.gif Britni CAR.gif Mikaela CAR.gif Lori CAR.gif Jade CAR.gif Erin CAR.gif Beth CAR.gif Winnie CAR.gif Lamar CAM.gif Winnie_Looks_Up.gif Adam_Powdered_Doughnuts.jpg FakeNewspaperOnline.png Torickson03.png S.H.I.E.L.D. High at Night.jpg Newspaper Building.jpg Britni headpiece.jpg Newspaper Print Room.jpg Jade High Heel.jpg Mikaela Broken Headpiece.jpg Jade Has a Gun.gif Jade Crying.gif Newspaper Office Entrance.jpg Print Room Printer.jpg Adam Handcuffs.jpg Lori Notices Adam.jpg Erin and Beth Notice Adam.jpg Lori Hand Gun.jpg Lori Force Field.jpg Print Room Door Shattered.jpg Rhomann Rented Car.jpg Category:Stories Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Science Fiction Category:MermaidatHeart Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Category:The Galaxy's Junior Guardians Category:PG-13 Rated